Katherine DeWitt
Overview Full biography found here. Appearance Height: 6’1”You’ve got two Katherines here. Katherine when she isn’t working, who’s up to talk to people about anything from robotics to literature. Usually sarcastic, ready to make a comment about anything. Unless she’s talking to someone particularly important, in which case she is impeccably polite. ' Weight:' 152 lbs ' Hair Color:' Blond ' Eye Color:' Light Blue Noticeable Features: None, really. Personality You’ve got two Katherines here. Katherine when she isn’t working, who’s up to talk to people about anything from robotics to literature. Usually sarcastic, ready to make a comment about anything. Unless she’s talking to someone particularly important, in which case she is impeccably polite. Then, there’s Katherine when she’s working, who’ll likely answer any attempt at conversation not related to work with a nod and a forced smile. Pressing the issue further tends to lead to her adjusting the weapon nearest to her in your general direction, and hoping that it isn’t loaded with too much lethal ammunition. Cybernetics Head: ' ' Cyberoptics - High End, indistinguishable from normal ones. - IR/UV, micro-optics. ' ' Cyber audio - High End, practically indistinguishable from normal ones. - Enhanced Sensitivity, radio/phone link. ' ' Advanced Biomonitor - Cyberoptic Link. ' ' Torso: N/A ' ' Left Arm and hand: N/A Right Arm and hand: N/A ' ' Left leg and foot: N/A ' ' Right leg and foot: N/A Other: N/A Aptitudes Skills: ' ' * Photographic memory. ' ' * Extreme attention to detail. ' ' * A prodigy when it comes to robotics and cybernetics. ' ' * A decent enough shot. She knows the insides of a gun better than she knows how to shoot it, though. ' ' * A surprisingly excellent mixologist. ' ' Weaknesses: ' ' * Tends to be a workaholic. * Rather stubborn. ' ' * Not exactly good when it comes to any form of CQC. * Tends to do a large amount of work herself, without dividing it between her underlings. History It would certainly be correct to say that Katherine’s future was decided from the moment she was conceived by her parents. Born into the rather wealthy DeWitt family, her early life was a blur of education. In the beliefs of her parents, she would be a prodigy, whether by natural intellect or by a considerable amount of work. ' ' Fortunately for her, it was a combination of both. She attended a private education, skipping grades and working hard. By the time her high school years rolled around, she’d already applied and been accepted to a school that prided itself on acceptance by merit, and not by wealth. Probably. How true that was remains unknown. ' ' She wasn’t exactly the most social of people, in her early years. Fortunately, the situation improved as she got older, ultimately talking to a decent amount of people. When she wasn’t studying or working, that is. ' ' She ultimately graduated from a prestigious university with a triple major: Electrical Engineering, Biomedical Engineering and Nanotechnological Engineering. After graduation, she was approached by a recruiter for Knight Industries. Promised a well-paid position with plenty of funding for her work, she accepted. Now, Katherine has managed to climb the corporate ladder rather impressively, landing her a position as Chief Of Robotics. A position that both pays very well, and gives her an entire division to manage. Now, here she is.